What Do You See in Him?
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Set in my ZKDverse. Blackfire, Jinx and Raven talk about their boyfriends and why they fell for them.


"What do you see in him?" Blackfire asked out of the blue, resulting in Jinx responding with a bewildered, "Huh?"

"What do you mean?" asked the former HIVE witch.

"You know what I mean," Blackfire said, like her question was clear enough. "You know, that dragon guy."

"You mean Draco?"

"That's the one," Blackfire nodded.

It had been a few days since the whole ordeal with the Gamemasters and now Jinx was in the living room. She had just been watching TV alone when Blackfire came in and just sat down without a word. Other than the fact that Blackfire was Starfire's sister and they had a bit of a rivalry, Jinx knew next to nothing about the black haired Tamaranean. What she did know was that Blackfire and the Titans used to be enemies, which had changed after Blackfire did some soul searching, like she'd found religion or something. Of course, if that was the case, Blackfire wouldn't be throwing herself at…

"So, mind answering the question?" Blackfire asked. "What do you see in him?

Jinx wasn't sure how to answer that. What did she see in Draco? She knew it wasn't because he was rich. Heck, she liked him before she found that out. She decided to list his traits, "Well, he's nice, he's cute and he's sweet."

"Sounds like you're describing a pet," Blackfire pointed out and then she grinned mischievously. "It's because he's a total stud in bed, right?" Jinx blushed bright red in response. "Though so."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You don't have to. It's written all over your face." Jinx groaned. "So, honestly, what made you fall for him?"

"Well," Jinx began, "As you know I wasn't always in the hero business."

"Well, I never saw you before so that's a given," Blackfire shrugged.

Jinx continued, "Anyway, I used to be part of this big school for teenage super villains."

"There's a school for stuff like that? Maybe I should've joined," Blackfire said jokingly.

Jinx hissed, "Do you mind?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"Well, myself and my two best friends were attacking the city to draw out the Titans to a fight. We beat them, easily. It looked like a great day until _he _showed up."

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Well, he easily defeated Mammoth and Gizmo and made it look like child's play. I mean, we just beat 6 of the Titans and this new guy shows up and kicks their butts." Jinx sighed.

"You said their butts. Didn't you fight him?" Blackfire asked.

"I did throw a hex at him but it bounced off his armor," Jinx answered. "Well, he just stood there, looking at me. He didn't look like he wanted to fight me and then he started to compliment me and my hair, saying I was cute, like a cat."

"You serious?" Blackfire questioned in disbelief.

"Damn straight," Jinx said seriously. "He didn't want to put any bruises on me."

"Then what?"

"Well, I was taken into custody and then he came to visit me in jail. Brought flowers too." Blackfire stared at her blankly. "I know. I didn't believe it either. Well, we started talking, and then out of the blue he asks me to join the Titans."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. He just asked me. I thought it was a trick but then I somehow knew he was giving me a chance at a better life. No one else has ever done that for me. He must've seen something in me, something he wanted to save," Jinx elaborated.

"So, did you say yes?"

"I told him I'd think about it," replied Jinx. "I did. One whole night I thought about the offer. Then, I broke out of jail and then told him. Of course, his friends had to be there." Jinx hated to admit it, but she saw the Titans as friends too, eventually.

"So, that's how you joined up," Blackfire reasoned. "So, what do you see in him?"

Jinx sighed. Might as well tell Blackfire the whole truth, "Well, after I joined up I heard the other Titans talking behind my back that I couldn't be trusted, like I didn't deserve a chance. But he…he defended me. He defended my honor. For the first time I felt…I felt that someone truly cared about me. He wasn't just trying to get rid of a criminal. He was saving me from myself and was willing to fight for me."

"OK," Blackfire nodded. "There's more, right?"

"He saved my life," Jinx confessed. "There was this evil Knight named Copycat and she used me as bait. They fought but then Copycat was about to kill me so he…" Jinx hated talking about that time. The horrible memory. All that blood. Seeing him in pain. "He took a blow for me and almost died."

Blackfire's eyes widened. No way someone could be that selfless, but this Draco guy was something else.

"That was when I realized that I was falling for him," Jinx smiled. "He was special and he thought I was special. He thought I was someone worth protecting." Jinx laughed, "Imagine, a witch falling in love with a knight. It's preposterous! Like some whacked out fairytale." She paused, "But the more I thought about it and learned about him, I realized that he cared for me very much." She remembered when she'd almost been raped by Rancid and then tried to kill herself. Draco had saved her life again and she finally kissed him. "He cares about me, with no strings attached. I guess that's what I see in him. He cares for others so much that he forgets to care for himself."

Blackfire nodded, accepting the answer.

"So, now that you asked me what I see in Draco, what do _you_ see in Pluto?" Jinx questioned, grinning.

Now it was Blackfire's turn.

"OK, it's a bit cliché, but he saved my life too," Blackfire answered.

"Oh, do tell," Jinx prompted.

"I was flying through the city when something shot out of a window and grabbed me. I tried to fight it off but it was too strong and tried to drag me in," Blackfire explained. Jinx knew what Blackfire was referring to. Wild Mirror Monster that preyed on people in this reality. The monsters the Knights fought.

"So he rescued you?" Jinx asked. Blackfire nodded. "And then what?"

"He told me his name and flew off to fight that thing," Blackfire replied.

"That's it?" Jinx blinked.

"Well, if it makes you feel better I couldn't stop thinking about him," Blackfire admitted, heat rising in her cheeks. "I mean, I didn't know what he really looked like and I was developing a crush on a guy in a mask."

"Tell me about it," Jinx nodded in agreement, "I know where you're coming from. Same thing happened to me. I only saw his face for the first time after he nearly got killed saving me."

"And when I saw him again, I couldn't help but kiss him," Blackfire snickered. "He's a great kisser."

"My boyfriend's the same way," Jinx replied. "A little naïve sometimes but he's a great kisser too."

"You do more than just kiss," Blackfire teased. Jinx blushed.

"So don't wanna talk about it."

Raven walked into the living room and sat on the couch, opening her book to read. Blackfire and Jinx exchanged looks and grinned.

"Tell me, Raven," said Blackfire, earning Raven's attention, which was a blank stare. "What do you see in him?"

"What do I see in whom?" Raven replied.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Raven!" Jinx rolled her eyes, "You know who we're talking about. He's a certain Knight in scaly armor."

Raven sighed, "None of your business."

"Oh, come on! We wanna know," Blackfire insisted. "Please, please, please, please…"

"Please, please, please, please…" Jinx joined in.

Raven groaned. For Azar's sake they were annoying. "OK, fine. I'll tell you what I see in Shadow." Raven confessed, "He…gets me."

"He gets you?" Blackfire repeated. "That's it? What does that even mean?"

"Yea, come on! We wanna know," Jinx poked Raven's arm. "Come on."

"OK, for your information, Shadow and I can relate to one another. We both have similar powers and interests. We have a lot of things in common like history, horror movies, fantasy novels and magic," Raven elaborated. "Happy now?"

"So he's like a male version of you," Blackfire stated. Raven looked to Blackfire. "You were basically describing yourself."

"I mean, if that was it you might as well make a duplicate of yourself," Jinx pointed out.

"OK, well, we're not exactly alike," Raven admitted. "He's more open with his emotions than me."

"And he's a flirt," Jinx added.

"No, that's Pluto," Raven defended. "Shadow was just courting me. Wooing me."

"And it worked?" Blackfire questioned.

"He was persistent," Raven stated, "Wouldn't give up. He never forced me but he did make time to talk to me and show me his roses."

"Oh, those flowers on the roof," Blackfire remembered. "You know, I was wondering about that."

"He also said I was beautiful," Raven said. "I never thought I was, ever. I mean, not many boys saw me like that."

"Well, you always cover yourself with that cloak and hood," Jinx said. "In the right light you're very easy on the eyes." Jinx added, "And me? I'm a scarecrow for goodness sake, but Draco still thinks I'm pretty. What's up with that?"

"Either they're blind or they see beyond appearances," Raven spoke. "It's the only logical explanation."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I know I'm smoking hot," Blackfire boasted. Raven and Jinx glared at her. "Uh…no offense."

"Well, that's basically what I see in Shadow and like about him," Raven admitted. Sure, she and him had been intimate but Raven had to control herself. Luckily, Shadow had a power dampening ability. "Why did you ask?"

"Well, Blackfire and I were talking about our own Knights. We were just curious about what you like about Shadow," Jinx said.

Raven put down her book, "So, now you know. So, what do either of you see in your Knights?"

And once again, Jinx and Blackfire talked about their reasons for liking their Knights.


End file.
